


Emerald Flames

by blooddrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: In this alternate universe, Harry ran away from the Dursleys and quickly tapped into his Slytherin instincts. When he discovered magick, he absorbed it like a sponge. Harry quickly befriends Blaise and later Draco. The years quickly pass by after their first year and then when they reach their sixth year, their actions become very important points in the war. Alliances will be made, sides will be changed, and just damn right drama happens at all turns.Starts out innocent first years. Won't be explicit till when they're older.





	Emerald Flames

Harry was merely sixteen and yet people expected him to know everything. They wanted him to fight a war that he never wanted to be part of. Also, they liked to use his innocence in order to hide critical information from him. Being the Boy-Who-Lived was no walk in the park. Some might think that it would be awesome to be famous for temporarily killing He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Harry, however, was not one of these people. He hated the fame. Not only did he have no privacy, but he was praised for something he hadn’t consciously done and had gotten his parents killed along the way. However, the society of the Wizarding world didn’t see it that way. When you looked at it from Harry’s perspective, you wouldn’t be happy and such instead you would feel great sorrow. It had only been by chance that he discovered magic and once his magic was so called, “activated”, the ministry easily located the young wizard. This action, therefore, caused the ministry to make sure that no matter what Harry James Potter would receive a Hogwarts letter.

 

When Harry was ten years old, he ran away from the Dursleys and never looked back. It was by mere luck and accidental magic that Harry survived living on the streets. The Dursleys obviously hadn’t cared about Harry before, so it was no surprise that the Dursleys never tried to find him. Harry traveled throughout cities just to survive without getting caught by the authorities. One night while Harry was wandering the streets of London, he noticed something peculiar. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on what caused him to follow the stranger. To Harry’s surprise, he watched the man open the gateway to Diagon Alley. Without any hesitation, Harry followed quickly behind before the door could close completely. That was when he first truly discovered magic.

 

On Harry’s eleventh birthday an owl flew into the alley he was staying in and gave Harry a letter. Harry was confused because he didn’t expect letters especially when he clearly didn't know anyone. He bit his lip and warily opened the letter. The letter congratulated him on his acceptance into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and held a supply list. Harry had quite a bit of money from looting strangers around the main alley and began shopping for his school supplies with the stolen gallons.

 

Amongst his school supplies, Harry gathered a few extra things. He got a teal with brown swirls trunk that had several charms on it. The charms included would allow the trunk to be weightless, bottomless, element proof and need a password to open it. After he got the trunk, he bought several robes, dress clothes, and casual clothes, his last detour was to get several extra books that contained general knowledge about the Wizarding world and its traditions, healing properties of plants, self-defense spells, and a book on tips to successfully make potions. During the weeks before he was due to go to Hogwarts he had finished reading the history books which left him feeling better because then he wouldn’t seem so clueless.

 

Harry eavesdropped on many conversations before finally finding out how to get to Kings Cross train station. On August thirty-first Harry made it to the train earlier than expected. He leaned casually against a wall while he waited to board the train. A young mocha skinned boy arrived a little later with his mother. The boy was Harry’s age with light brown eyes and his mother was an average height slender woman with long wavy hair and a lighter skin tone. Harry assumed that the boy probably got most of his physical characteristics from his paternal side. He noticed that the boy was nervous but was trying to hide it. It was only the way Harry grew up that allowed him to see past the mask that the boy kept up. To anyone else, it would be hard to recognize. The boy’s mother caught him looking at them and at first, she smiled at him until she realized he was all alone. The woman didn’t think that it was right of Harry’s guardians to leave him to defend himself in such a large chaotic place. Harry watched as the two swiftly moved towards him.

 

“Hello youngling, where’s your parents?” the woman asked worriedly.

“Oh, they had to go to a last minute meeting so they let me get on the train by myself. They know I'm mature enough to safely get on the train.” Harry lied smoothly.

The woman continued to frown. “That doesn’t sound like anything I would have recommended, but you seem alright still so that’s less worrying. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Mrs.Zabini and this is my son Blaise. He’s a first year.” the woman said in a kind motherly tone.

“No worries miss. It was nice of you to check on my well-being. Usually, people are too self-absorbed to notice. My name is Harry.”

 

“The train will be leaving soon so, I will let you two to get going. Please be careful Harry, Blaise.”

 

The boys nodded and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Blaise quickly found them an empty compartment to share. They pushed their trunks under their seats before sitting down. The compartment was kind of chilly from the charm put on it to keep the humidity out. Harry pulled one of his casual robes out and wrapped it around his shoulders as he looked out the window. It wasn’t much longer before the train left the station. Blaise gave a sigh of relief causing Harry to look at him.

 

“Are you alright Blaise?”

“I’m fine Harry. It's just I’ve been waiting forever to finally got to Hogwarts. I’m hoping to make friends and learn about all the kinds of spells.”

“Well, Blaise, if you want you can consider me your first Hogwartian friend,” Harry said with a bright grin.

“Is Hogwartian even a word?”

“Probably not.”

 

The two boys laughed at the silliness of the word. The train ride was quite long. After eating chocolate frogs from the trolley, reading a few chapters of their charms textbook, and taking an hour long nap the two began to feel anxious as the trolley lady told them that they only had a half an hour to go before they would be at Hogwarts. With their backs turned to each other, they stripped their casual clothes and put on their school robes with dress shirts and plain trousers underneath. They sat next to each other as they chatted for the remainder of the ride.

 

“So, Harry, which house do you want to be in?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m pretty much a loner so it doesn’t really matter to me whom I’m stuck with.”

“That makes sense. Will you still talk to me when we get off the train?”

“Of course Blaise! Everyone needs a friend especially on the first day of Hogwarts.”

“I hope we are in the same house.”

“Me too Blaise.” he said with a small smile.

 

When the sorting hat called Harry’s name the entire hall went silent. They watched as the boy the media had dubbed as their savior approached the stool. Harry gulped as even though he didn’t care about the actual sorting he didn’t fancy having everyone in the hall staring at him eagerly. With a sigh, Harry sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. The hat murmured for a few minutes, but Harry couldn’t tell what exactly the hat was saying. Five minutes later, the hat yelled,

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Everyone in the hall went stiff. Then as people began to unfreeze the Slytherin table erupted with applause. A handful of students from the other houses applauded as well. Everyone else seemed to be in distress that Harry was placed in the so-called “evil” house. The sorting continued and Harry grinned when Blaise was also sorted into Slytherin. Blaise all but ran over and sat next to Harry. After Dumbledore’s speech, the food appeared and they began to feast. All the students were eating and chatting amongst themselves.

 

“You’re Harry Potter right?” a blonde boy asked.

 

Harry looked across the table at the other first year. He nodded and was surprised when Draco held his hand out to him.

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy. Would you like to be friends?”

 

Harry tried to assess the other, but Draco was hard to read. The boy had a strong mask that he hid behind. He hummed softly as he thought. Then Blaise whispered in Harry’s ear what he knew about Draco. Harry smiled thankfully at Blaise before reaching over and shaking Draco’s outstretched hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Draco. I’ll take you up on the offer. Though I have one condition. You must respect and be friends with my good friend here, Blaise Zabini as well as myself.”

 

“Sounds simple enough. I hear that we are allowed to choose our beds in the dorm. Perhaps we should get three beds near each other.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Harry and Blaise smiled at Draco who returned it. The trio chatted about random things throughout the feast. Harry made sure to not say anything about his living situation. The feast ended quicker than the boys had wanted, but when they realized the late hour and the fact that classes began the following morning they begrudgingly agreed to follow their head boy to the dormitory to get settled. As luck would have it, by the time they reached the dorm only three beds were left and they happened to be near each other. Two on the right side beside each other and then one open across from it. It was a no-brainer that Harry took the bed beside Blaise’s. While Draco took the bed from them. They had no idea how crazy the school year would end up being.

 

Harry woke up to an alarm clock chiming loudly all over the dorm. He sat up tiredly while he heard the other boys groan in annoyance. After ten minutes of the annoying noise, it was shut off. The students slowly trickled into the adjoining bathroom that contained several private shower stalls. Within the hour, even the slowest moving student had finished showering amongst other hygienic care and was dressed with their bookbag ready to go. Breakfast in the Great Hall was pretty much quiet. With only soft murmurs and forms hitting plates echoing in the hall. Everyone was tired and hungry so they didn’t have time to hold extensive conversations. Just as the breakfast feast was ending, the professors passed out the schedules to the students. The Slytherin first years was the following:

 

First-period Potion Basics

Second-period Beginner Charms

Third-period DADA

Fourth period Lunch

Fifth period  Care of Magical Creatures

Sixth period Transfiguration

Seventh-period Herbology

 

Every house had the same classes but in different time slots. Draco talked excitedly to Harry and Blaise about how Professor Snape was his godfather and that Snape knew an immense amount of knowledge concerning potions. Harry became intrigued and began to get eager about their first potions class.

 

Professor Snape seemed to dislike Harry instantly and Harry was unsure why. The class was filled with a general lecture and organizing potion supplies before Professor Snape excused them. Harry decided to stay after to class to try to talk with Snape in order to figure out what he had done wrong. Harry went up to Snape’s desk and asked politely,

“Excuse me, Professor Snape. May I talk to you?”

“Better make it quick Potter or you’ll be late to your next class and your fame cannot be used as a defense against being giving a detention,” Snape said without looking up from his papers.

 

“Sir, I just wanted to know why you seem to regard me in a negative way? I was quiet, attentive, and took notes all period. Therefore I don’t see why you treat me as if I misbehaved for the last hour and a half.”

 

Snape blinked in shock at how mature Harry sounded. He hummed softly before looking at Harry.

“Yes, I suppose I should apologize then. I know about your parents from when I went to Hogwarts. They weren’t exactly for lack of better words, mature. I assumed that the trait would be genetic however, it seems that I was mistaken. Now, Mister Potter, you should go to your next class as it starts in five minutes.”

 

“Crap.” Harry murmured before nodding formally and leaving the classroom.

 

Harry managed to just barely get to his next class on time. At their questioning looks, Harry explained that he had stayed back to talk with Professor Snape. When he sat down next to his friends, Harry told them exactly what was said. Draco was impressed and told him that his godfather doesn't’ apologize often and to not take the words lightly as they were quite important.

 

The next few weeks went by quickly. Harry, Draco, and Blaise seemed to grasp the knowledge easily and were the ones that answered the question in class besides a Gryffindor girl named Granger and a Hufflepuff named Longbottom. It was a Friday night in the middle of November when Harry woke up with a loud gasp. He sat up as he hyperventilated. The noise as just loud enough for Blaise to hear and due to him being a light sleeper was instantly up and at Harry’s bedside.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Blaise asked worriedly.

“I just had a really vivid nightmare about Vold- I mean He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He said that he was coming back to finish what he started.” Harry explained fearfully.

 

Blaise frowned and sat on Harry’s bed while pulling Harry into a hug. Harry blushed when he was surrounded by the warmth of the older boy. It felt nice but made him feel weird. Blaise held Harry close for seemingly forever which in that time Harry had calmed down immensely. Harry looked up at Blaise with gratitude.

 

“Thank you, Blaise. No one has ever done that before.”

Blaise frowned at this. “Your foster parents never comforted you after a nightmare?”

Harry bit his lip before shaking his head negatively. “They don’t like me much. I think they are jealous that I have magic yet they don’t, therefore, they can’t abuse magick to use it on themselves.”

“That could be a reason, but still it isn’t right. My mum is always there when  I need to be comforted.”

“I don’t think I was ever meant to have a normal life, Blaise. It’s been going downhill since my supposed fight with a dark Lord as an infant.”

Blaise hummed softly before suddenly his eyes lit up. “I know! Why don’t you stay at my home during Yule holidays?”

“I would love to, but… I don’t want to intrude. It would make me feel bad if I got in the way of your family’s traditions and such.”

“Trust me, Harry. You are more than welcome. I can even owl mum to come visit us at Hogwarts just so she can tell you herself that you are perfectly fine in being invited if you’re willing to join us on this holiday. We have a large manor in Italy that’s just outside of the city. It has a great view of the ocean too. Come on Harry! It will be fun I swear. Two whole weeks to hang out and we can practice flying for when we can try out for Quidditch next year. Please, Harry? If you don’t come, will you at least write often?” Blaise ranted with a pout.

 

“Fine, fine! I’ll come over. Geez, you’re so persistent. Stop pouting at me! I already said yes. You don’t need to keep making me feel guilty for considering not to come.”

 

Blaise grinned and without really thinking he kissed Harry’s cheek amidst his triumph. They both froze. Harry’s cheeks flushed a dark pink while Blaise looked panicked. Blaise immediately began apologizing profusely. Harry was confused as to why Blaise would kiss his cheek. What made matters worse was the fact that he kind of liked the feeling. Harry bit his lip nervously before whispering.

“I, um, kind of liked it.”

Blaise’s eyes widened, “You did?”

Harry nodded.

“Oh, well, um, I, uh…..I really shouldn’t have. Mum told me that boys are only supposed to kiss people they love.”

“But we are friends. Doesn’t that count as love?”

“I’m not sure Harry.”

“Well… I won’t stop you if you kiss me again. It made me feel happy. If it was a bad thing to do then I wouldn’t feel happy about it.”

“You have a point there, but just so we don’t get in trouble we should probably only kiss when no one’s looking.”

“Hey, Blaise?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“How about we try a real kiss?”

“Are you crazy? Only adults can kiss each other on the mouth.”

“I just… I want to see if it feels any different than kissing my cheek.”

Blaise bit his lip as he thought. Hesitantly Blaise nodded and leaned forwards toward Harry. Their lips brushed against each other lightly. The feeling caused them both to moan. They instantly pulled apart and looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Did you feel that?” Blaise asked.

Harry nodded. “It… it felt like a warm spark going through my entire body.”

“I felt the same thing. I wonder what  this means?”

“Maybe it's a sign that we will date when we are older?”


End file.
